ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Summerboy (song)
"Summerboy" is a song written by Lady Gaga and KNS Productions, who also produced it in 2007. The song is on Lady Gaga's debut album, The Fame. Background After being dropped by Island Def Jam in January of 2007, Gaga's mangement, at the time, wanted to expand her sound by working with other producers. KNS Productions is under the same management company and wrote at least three songs with Gaga in 2007 ("Summerboy", "Heiress", and "Panty Party"). The song was available on Lady Gaga's MySpace around July of 2007. While in the demo stages, the song was under the title "Summer Boys". The inspiration behind the song could be about a romantic fling or the transience of stardom. The ambiguous lyrics are one of the main charasteristic in Gaga's songs. In an interview revealed that one of the inspiration behind the song was dating a guy in the summer when you know the relationship won't last beyond it. According to Gaga, most girls fall in love during the summer when clothes are off. Performances Tabs Concert= Table Lyrics One, two, three Nowhere Yeah we’re goin’ nowhere Fast Maybe this time I’ll be yours you’ll be mine C-c-c-crazy Get your ass in my bed Baby you’ll be Just my summer boyrfriend (Summerboy) Let’s get lost, you can take me home Somewhere nice we can be alone Bikini top’s comin’ o-o-off Don’t be sad when the sun goes down You’ll wake up and I’m not around I’ve got to go oh, oh, oh We’ll still have the summer afterall Sometimes You might start a fi-ight But I’m happy Pretending we're alright Sunglasses Cover up my green eyes My martini glistens, yeah While checking out other guys (Summerboy) Let’s get lost, you can take me home Somewhere nice we can be alone Bikini top’s comin’ o-o-off Don’t be sad when the sun goes down You’ll wake up and I’m not around I’ve got to go oh, oh, oh We’ll still have the summer afterall Hey there Summerboy Let’s go for a drive Take me for a ride Never gonna close our ey-eyes Hey there Summerboy I’m a busy girl Don’t have too much time Hurry up before I change my mind Hey there Summerboy I’m taking off my heels Let’s go for a run Have a little summer fu-u-un Have a little summer fu-u-un Summerboy Let’s get lost, you can take me home Somewhere nice we can be alone Bikini top’s comin’ o-o-off Don’t be sad when the sun goes down You’ll wake up and I’m not around I’ve got to go oh, oh, oh We’ll still have the summer afterall Let’s get lost, you can take me home Somewhere nice we can be alone I have got my, summer, summerboy I have got my, summer, summerboy Don’t be sad when the sun goes down You’ll wake up and I’m not around I have got my, summer, summerboy I have got my, summer, summerboy And we’ll still have the summer afterall Credits Personnel *Instrumentation and arrangement — Martin Kierszenbaum *Programming — Martin Kierszenbaum *Recorded — The Dojo, (New York, New York, ) *Arranged — Brian and Josh for KNS Productions *Mixed — Robert Orton at Studio 3 of Sarm Studios (London, ) Publishers **BMI Zomba Songs Inc. / Kierulf Songs / Mugsy Boy Publishing References *''The Fame booklet''' *BMI | Repertoire Search Category:Songs Category:The Fame songs Category:The Fame Monster songs